


【我坤】女流

by abaibaibaibaibai183



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaibaibaibaibai183/pseuds/abaibaibaibaibai183





	【我坤】女流

“凭什么是我穿？”

我盯着倚在衣柜旁的那个男人，咬牙切齿，恨不得衔住他脖子上的细皮嫩肉，恶狠狠啃一口，再把这个人嚼吧嚼吧吞吃下肚，嘬得连骨头渣子都不剩才罢休。

他只是笑嘻嘻的咧着嘴朝我笑，这妖精，眼睛里常年汪着一泡潮湿潋滟的春水，睁大眼睛看人的时候，满目的春色骀荡，那水好像都要沿着脸颊汩汩流淌下来，现在，他用那把浸在湿漉漉又泥泞慵懒的沼泽里的绵软嗓子喊我，好似娇嫩嫩的春水咕嘟嘟泛着泡儿：

“哎呀，你就穿嘛，我觉得这黑色很适合你才买的，”他细白的手指捻弄着那件黑色天鹅绒旗袍的腰身，益发慵懒而颓艳，像一朵开到一半停在那里的幽秘昙花，“再说了，家里就我们两个人啊，不会再有第三个人看到的，我的总裁大人。”

他这样和我说话的时候，调子又懒又软，近乎于谄媚讨好的丝滑，和他手里那件天鹅绒料子一样揉粉搓酥，魅得粘牙能粘出丝儿来。

他知道，我最受用他这一套，所以一有事情求我的时候，总是拿捏出这副腔调。

——是被我给惯坏了。

我摁了摁突突跳动的太阳穴，紧紧攥着那件黑旗袍转身进了更衣室，他在背后还不依不饶的喊：“诶，还有那双高跟鞋！我放在更衣室里啦，你记得穿！”

等着，一会儿就叫你死在我手里。

我对着镜子一颗一颗系好盘扣，颈间的最后一颗美人扣系好之后，我端详了半天镜子里的自己，不得不勉强承认他说的是有些道理，我一向知道自己的长相偏女气，所以才常戴着眼镜，现下摘了眼镜再穿上女装，若不是镜子里的人脖颈间还有明显凸起的喉结，宽阔的肩膀挤在削薄肩线里有些局促，胸部过于平坦，单单看五官眉目，裹在黑丝绒里的那个人的确白皙清秀，是个端丽冰冷的女人。

我笑了笑，那双红色高跟鞋没有穿，倒是直接提在手里，赤着脚走了出去。

旗袍侧面开了一道长长的叉，直接裸露到大腿根，行走时整条腿就露在外面，小腹前若隐若现掀起一小截诡谲暧昧的阴影，膨胀色情的成年男人性器被掩盖遮蔽着藏在这华美端庄的少女旗袍里，蹭着柔软丝滑的面料越发顶出了一个小小的帐篷，透着一股滔天的淫邪欲念。

我知道我看起来越是端庄妩媚，底子里就越是一片晦黯炙热的淫欲，饱满年轻的肉体挤在这绵软柔滑的黑丝绒布料里，粗糙兽性被华美纤薄的玲珑曲线硬生生扭转拗成一截斯文无害的弧度，用女人禁欲束缚的十二个盘扣监禁着男人胯下看管不住的卑劣爱欲，我舒服兴奋地深深喘息了一声，胯下的黑色天鹅绒被腥膻精液濡湿了，噗滋噗滋映出一小团罪恶白浊的湿痕。

“我好看吗，坤？”

我站在他面前问他，似笑非笑看他一脸茫然惊讶的表情，弯下腰把住椅子靠垫将他困在椅子上，旗袍制作时特别注重女性柔美的曲线，能纤毫毕现地勾勒出每一丝隐秘猖狂的乳肉线条，作男人们的视觉盛宴，但是我没有，所以胸口的布料软塌塌伶仃吊着，露出一大片皮肤和两粒已经硬挺着的乳头。

阴茎直挺挺在旗袍下起立对准了他，领口大开像一张大敞着的嘴，对自己的猎物垂涎欲滴，我闻到了领口内一股男士香水夹杂着皮脂汗味的气味，像蛇信嘶嘶吞吐着裹挟糅合在一起，慢悠悠的从喉结下探出头来。

他大抵是看清了我眼中露骨的欲望，打了个寒颤悄悄往椅子里瑟缩着躲了一下，他这个样子是我最受不了的，一头温驯漂亮的梅花鹿即使受了惊也依旧如他这般，长长的翘睫毛上扑扇着黏上几颗小小的晶莹泪珠，颤巍巍地摇头轻轻咬着嘴唇偷偷觑你，软绵绵又麻酥酥得直让人想拽着他的脚踝拖到自己的胯下，狠狠捅进那个臀缝里的小小花穴，艹他，干得他浑身哆嗦着求饶，再在他上气不接下气的哭声里摁着他的腰重重射进去，让他前后都被精液弄得肮脏且一塌糊涂才好。

他肤白，阴毛又稀疏浅薄，最适合这么玩。

我笑一笑，感觉自己硬得快要爆炸，动作却仍是慢条斯理，前倾了去吻他汗涔涔的额头，嘶哑细微的低语抵着他的眉间一字一句轻轻吐出来，想催开这朵娇滴滴的红玫瑰：“怎么？让我换上衣服就没下文了？”

“不摸摸我吗，宝贝？”我拉着他的手探进自己的衣襟，他的手指一触到我硬硬的乳头就惊恐羞赧的往后缩，我抓着他的腕骨，不妨却被他的指甲在乳晕上狠狠刮了一下，又疼又爽，我哑着嗓子哼了一声，“怎么样，是不是很硬？”

身下的人一抖，我的唇游弋到他的耳畔，探出舌尖有一下没一下撩动着他洁白可爱的耳珠，味道是真的好，干净又清爽的鲜嫩味道，尚未被人采撷过的娇媚气息。

他开始小小声的呻吟喘息，抵在我胸膛上的手也渐渐使了劲，湿漉漉汪着春水的眼睛里，漆黑迷朦的瞳仁发着抖在慌乱惊惧的到处乱扫，看起来倒真像是要哭了一般，他看见了我隐在衣襟里硬挺的乳头，抖了一下，又忙乱乱的急急转了眼神看见了我胯下湿润颤抖的阴茎，脸越发涨得红了活似春色如醉，满头满脸的汗，就是不敢看我的脸，一个劲儿的偏着头往旁边躲我的吻，晃着腰想伸直了腿来踢我，却被我一把抓住了小腿嗤啦啦一拽正好拖到胯下。

男人热辣辣的阴茎直竖竖顶在他两腿间，实在是爽，我却拖长了尾音故作女人腔调，绵软娇媚的低低嗯了一声，蔡徐坤立时浑身一僵。他今天穿的轻松随意，上身T恤，下身是一件牛仔短裤，两条细白的腿被衬得又长又丰满有肉，我隔着裤子蹭了蹭他紧绷潮湿的睾丸，他到底没经过情事，本就禁不得床笫之间下流刺激、似男似女的摆弄，这一来就好似炸了锅，我轻轻一蹭就看见那裤裆肉眼可见的绷起突出了一小截，湿乎乎的一包全兜在他的裤子里。

我低低的笑：“小骚货。”

空出一只手去揪着他裤腰一撕，低腰牛仔裤和白色内裤嘶啦一下就被我扯到了腿弯。

这下他是彻底慌了，像只激动愤怒的小兽被人逼到了角落还要负隅顽抗，红着眼睛咬牙就要挣扎着来揍我，他是想踹我的，无奈椅子太狭窄有力没处使，修长的腿在地上只能慌乱无措的蜷缩又伸直，漂亮膨胀的阴茎在耻毛丛里穿花似的一阵阵下流的晃动，点点精液把我的黑丝绒旗袍溢得一片斑驳，绵软细腻的大腿根夹着我的腰一下下乱蹭，又湿又热，爽得我脊背上一串火花刺啦啦乱窜。

“你说过，等我退出这个圈子再碰我的！”他呜呜咽咽的仰着脖子向我求饶，嘴唇被他自己咬得越发殷红潮湿，领口歪了露出清凉漂亮的锁骨，我看得眼神一暗，他却还以为我会放过他，用鼻音和我甜腻腻的撒娇，“哥哥，这次放过我好不好？”

他朝我谄媚赔罪的笑，又抬起头小猫儿似的来吻我滚动的喉结。

“你要说话算话啊，哥哥。”

——我看着他朝我笑，心底更加难耐，恨不得立刻冲进他骚浪的花穴里狠狠冲杀一番才好。

我懒懒的笑了一下，女人似的编贝细齿隐在唇瓣间像一小簇娇媚颓艳的白花，他大概是被这荒诞昳丽的一笑惊得微微愣了，一手却轻轻撩起轻薄丝滑的旗袍裙摆，玲珑纤媚的曲线底下直煞煞露出一根狰狞黑红的硕大阴茎来，耀武扬威的吐露着一缕缕黏稠炙热的白浊精液，我一只手便能攥住他细瘦的两只手腕，朝他微笑着俯下身去。

“哥哥的确是说话算话的，坤。”

我慢条斯理的将阴茎抵在他收缩翕张的细小花穴上，那一圈褶皱看起来真是漂亮纯情得不像话，活脱脱一个妖艳荡妇，我抓住他的脚踝将他脚上蹬的一双休闲鞋给脱了下来，随手抓过那双先前他交给我的红色高跟鞋套在他的脚上，他个子高，鞋码并不合适，那细细长长的红色鞋跟在空中只是伶仃曼妙的晃荡，看起来却像舞女指尖刚点燃的香烟正袅袅升腾着辛辣香气，又懒又媚，娇娆得不像话。

我吻了吻他的额头，滚烫的汗水黏着刘海贴在皮肤上，毛绒绒的直叫人心尖子上发痒，他不甚明白的盯着我，我低下头在他眼中看到微笑的自己，轻声说：

“——只是，哥哥这下面的兄弟有点不听使唤。”

他微微睁大了眼睛。看起来真是可爱。

坚硬通红的龟头直直的探进他早已湿得发亮的花穴里，粗硬灼热的阴茎稍稍一捅就全数没了进去，黏腻腥臊的一股股肠液迫不及待的汩汩往外淌，他尖叫了一声瞬间被抽了筋似的软下腰来，双手不自觉过来揽住我的脖子，昂起脖子后脑勺枕在椅子把手上浑身只是乱颤，我爽得耳根子都红了，妈的，真是个妖精，天生就欠艹，这么孟浪唐突的直接捅进来，他竟然一点疼痛不适都没有，花穴里湿热紧窒的肠肉裹着我的阴茎一个劲儿的乱舔吮吸，拖着我就往花穴深处更绵软溽热的地方，深深的，深深的吞咽进去。

“疼啊……哥哥，哥哥你轻点——不行，好胀，会坏掉的……”

他一个劲的只是摇着头乱叫，鬓发湿漉漉粘在脸颊上，眼泪从他被眼线描得细长魅惑的眼角一滴滴滚落下来，哭得梨花带雨，真是被欺负的惨了，然而这孩子，嘴里虽然叫着疼，下身却不自觉挺起来贪婪而不餍足地将我的阴茎吃得更深，肠肉湿热又紧窒，缠着我绞得紧紧的，好像要把我最后一点精液都榨干，火焰熊熊誓要把我烧成一捧灰烬。

“哥哥——好爽啊，哥哥，嗯啊……”

艹。听得我都快忍不住射了。

我喘了一声低下头就隔着T恤一口咬住了他娇嫩肿胀的乳尖，滚烫的唾液将布料浸的薄透，隔着衣服也能看见这骚货乳头是粉粉的颜色，心头火气被撩得更旺，牙齿拧着他的乳尖，舌窝里只是裹着丰沛唾液啧啧有声地吸舔，这两点肉这样软这样嫩，好似再吸一口就要像女人般被玩弄得射出香甜的乳汁来，这样一想就恨不得将他生生艹死在这把椅子上，胯下湿漉漉的阴茎也忘了玩什么花样，一下下只是铆足了劲往他的花穴里捅，力道大的恨不得将他全身的骨骼都碾碎成齑粉散在我怀里，黏腻炙热的肠液一溜溜顺着他的腿根蜿蜒流淌到了椅垫上，浸出了好几块黏糊糊的精斑和水液。

我咬着牙，一只手探下去握住他湿滑灼热的阴茎在掌中套弄，他爽得抬起娇嫩丰满的臀瓣直往我手里送，粉嫩的龟头一下下摩擦蹭过粗糙滚烫的掌纹，又从虎口探出来一小截，腥膻潮湿的白浊精液被捋下来黏在手指间发出一波波咕叽咕叽的声响，又一股股扑簌簌沿着他直挺挺的茎身蜿蜒而下掉落到稀疏濡湿的耻毛丛里。

“你亲亲我，亲亲我啊哥哥，嗯……”

他抬起头像只小动物般本能地寻求着我的抚慰，被咬得满是牙印的嫣红唇瓣肉嘟嘟的，撅起来时就更加是一个求吻的煽情弧度，我恶狠狠轻轻一口啃了他的嘴唇，他却乖巧谄媚的主动张了唇瓣伸舌尖过来和我纠缠，我侧过头去深深吻他，鼻息交融又分离轮换，把他所有气息不稳的喘息，又急又抖夹着哭腔的呻吟全吞进肚腹里细细品尝。

我拖着他往下拽了拽正将他彻底压在身下，腰间使了劲又加快了动作，就想看看他还能多浪，这体位当然是刺激的，借着身体的惯性从高往低直接向下捅了进去，进的又深却毫不费力，他果然是受不了的，第一下就叫得变了嗓子，哽咽得快喘不上气来，浑身发着抖哆嗦起来，摇着屁股就想往旁边躲避逃开这恐怖汹涌的快感，然而这一厮磨又是深入骨髓的麻痒，我嘶嘶地倒抽着凉气，头皮发麻，天灵盖上都痒酥酥的一片，烙铁般涨红的阴茎狠狠一捅尽根而入，肠肉紧紧的箍住我的阴茎，我闷哼了一声，恨不得将卵蛋也塞进他泥泞潮湿的花穴里。

皮肉撞击时有啪啪的清脆响声，一滴滴精液混杂着肠液滴落下来，他哭叫着被强制锁在我胯下，连嗓子都叫得有些喑哑糜艳了，尾调抖得不成样子，急促又哽咽，连洁白内裤都只脱到腿弯随着我的动作一波波打着晃儿，黑天鹅绒旗袍乱扭，男人的精壮和贪婪在这衣服底下泼剌剌展露着兽性。

“哥哥，你慢点……我不行了——要射了——”

他扭着腰死死抱住我，指尖在我的胳膊上挠出一道道红痕，双腿紧紧夹着我的腰，高跟鞋朝上挺着露出一线窄窄的黑色底儿，细长鞋跟一波波杂乱无章又痉挛抽搐的抖动着，像一支狂乱艳情的舞蹈，他的呻吟一声急似一声，又是疼又是爽的样子，雾蒙蒙的眼睛一片茫然的盯着我，却爽得一滴滴不自觉往下掉眼泪，小腿肚子发着颤连肌肉都紧紧的纠结在一起，脚尖在这可怕的快感里绷得直直的向上挺动。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

他终于哽咽抽泣着哭叫了一声，柔韧的细腰颤颤发着抖，昂起头，细长白嫩的脖颈向后拉伸出一道脆弱濒死的优美弧线，下身癫狂贪婪的抬起来将我的阴茎死死裹住再深深地吃进去，前方怒涨的通红阴茎抖了抖，白浊腥膻的滚烫精液顿时喷涌而出，射出五六股来，将我的旗袍浸的湿沉又啪嗒啪嗒滴落在地板上。

——他夹得实在是紧，我太阳穴上青筋凸起，酥麻酸痒的感觉袭上腰际，胯下灼热滚烫又沉沉的发胀，快速的进出几下，终于咬着牙低低地叫了一声，摁着他抬起的腰狠狠一捅，悉数射了进去。

 

“你怎么说话不算话？！太不要脸了，哥哥！”

这小野猫吃干抹净之后就翻脸不认人了，骑在我身上，揪着我的脸死命扯，开始秋后算账。

我盯着他股间一滴一滴往下坠落的精液，摸摸下巴微笑起来，认真的抬头看他。

“其实我还可以更不要脸一点。”

我按下他的腰，细细吻着他的鼻尖，轻声问。

“——宝贝，你要不要再试试？”

 

End.


End file.
